Feel This Christmas
"Feel This Christmas" along with "I'll Be Home For Christmas" are the two songs In Real Life released on November 3, 2017. They performed them on TRL and at The Roxy. Background The single is an original Christmas song written for the band, which they recorded the day after they became a group."In Real Life Talks New Holiday Single, Touring Plans, Corniest Jokes and More!" | CelebrityHauteSpot. November 30, 2017. It appeared in the 2017 album A Hollywood Christmas, produced by Hollywood Records, including other various artists' Christmas singles.A Hollywood Christmas | iTunes. December 8, 2017. There was initially a plan for a music video. In the video shoot, the people the band worked with had their own vision of how it went, not using any of the members' suggestions. It caused the product to turn out bad, which they decided not to release it.Michael Conor (@michaelbmoc). Instagram. November 26, 2018. Lyrics 1: Sergio Calderon Another year's gone by The older I get, the more I try To feel Christmas It's a holiday, the feelings overflow Especially under the mistletoe 'Cause everyone wants someone at Christmas Chance Perez and Drew Ramos Baby, I got you and Imma hold you tight It's the choir sings, it's only you and I As we walk through the snow Looking at the lights I'm thinking All That you are my star Winter dream, all I need Waiting for me, under the Christmas tree Checking my list, and all I see is You on my arm, joy to the world Looking at my girl All along, I know you're the one To make me feel this Christmas 2: Brady Tutton and Drew Ramos I hear the music fill the air There's laughter everywhere It's Christmas And I'm glad for all the cheer But it's something else when you were here (When you were here) The only one that I want at Christmas Chance Perez and Drew Ramos Baby, I got you and Imma hold you tight It's the choir sings, it's only you and I As we walk through the snow Looking at the lights I'm thinking All That you are my star Winter dream, all I need Waiting for me, under the Christmas tree Checking my list, and all I see is You on my arm, joy to the world Looking at my girl All along, I know you're the one To make me feel this Christmas All Make me feel this Christmas Make me feel this Christmas Make me feel this Christmas This Christmas (Yeah) 3: Michael Conor This'll be perfect, let's make it worth it You'll still be mine, after all the snow Baby, it's cold so, baby, just come close There's no point to be alone I know for sure, Santa's got my wishlist I know for sure, Santa must've listened Everybody wishin' for stuff from above I'm just wishin' for more of your love All Yeah you are my star (You're my star) Winter dream, all I need (All I need) Waiting for me under the Christmas tree Checking my list and all I see is You on my arm, joy to the world Looking at my girl All along, I know you're the one To make me feel this Christmas (Feel this Christmas) All Make me feel this Christmas (Feel the air) Make me feel this Christmas Make me feel this Christmas (Feel this Christmas) This Christmas (This Christmas) Make me feel this Christmas (Oh I wanna feel) Make me feel this Christmas (Make me feel) Make me feel this Christmas This Christmas (And I feel this Christmas) Videos In Real Life - Feel This Christmas (Audio Only) In Real Life - Feel This Christmas (Live at The Roxy) Download/Streaming Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/IRLXmasDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/IRLChristmas References Category:Songs